


Avalanche

by yeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4053676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeol/pseuds/yeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from exopromptmeme: "Kyungsoo snuggling up to Chanyeol because it’s cold.</p><p>+++++++ fluffy scene and ending</p><p>(just because i like their height differences)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avalanche

It’s a wintery Thursday night, the snow finally settling down after days and days of torrential storms and downpour, when Chanyeol decides he needs to buy a gas heater that actually works. After a good ten minutes trying not to faint due to gas-inhalation, Chanyeol decides to give up and settle for a few blankets instead. Settling down onto the couch with his feet up, Chanyeol finally starts to relax as a warm comfort envelops him, his head resting on his shoulder and eyes slipping closed. Just as Chanyeol starts to fall asleep, his apartment door slammed open, letting a small avalanche of snow and sleet into the front entrance. Ground-floor units were a pain sometimes. Chanyeol heard angry mutterings of “stupid supermarket” and “stupid snow” in succession, littered with various profanities as his best friend and roommate Kyungsoo shuffled in the door. Standing up, Chanyeol hobbled over to the door to greet his friend, however stopped halfway due to the cold draught peeling in through the still-open door. 

“Aren’t you going to help me with the shopping, or just stand there and stare at me whilst I suffer?” Kyungsoo grumbled, unceremoniously dropping seven plastic bags filled with groceries onto the floorboards of the entrance, potatoes and a packet of instant ramen spilling out.

“Cold.” Chanyeol replied, pulling up the blankets wrapped around his shoulders as if to show Kyungsoo how cold it actually was. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he shut the door, sighing as the harsh cold died down around his now-bare feet and hands. Picking up the shopping bags, (and making sure to pick up the potatoes and ramen), Kyungsoo walked over to the small kitchen, shivering as he stood onto the freezing white tiles. Placing the shopping down a lot more gentle this time, Kyungsoo began to unpack the items: tissues, rice, Chanyeol’s favourite hot chocolate mix, eggs, and marshmallows. As Kyungsoo turns to place the eggs in the fridge, he notices Chanyeol slowly moving towards the kitchen. This could only mean one thing.

“You bought hot chocolate mix.”

“I did.”

“Can you make me some?”

Kyungsoo sighs, walking back to the cupboard where he had just put away the jar of chocolate powder. Putting some water in the kettle and setting it to boil, Kyungsoo lets out an involuntary shudder as he moves to get the milk out of the freezer. 

“I couldn’t get the heater to work, Kyungsoo. You need to buy a new one for me.” Chanyeol whines, purposely sticking out his bottom lip for dramatic effect, hoping it would work and that his friend would buy him a new heater. It didn’t.

“I noticed that you couldn’t get it to work,” Kyungsoo begins, gesturing down over his body, showing Chanyeol that he was still in his outdoor clothing, complete with snow jacket. “Hence why I’m still wearing this horrible heavy jacket. Do you know how much this thing weighs! It’s a wonder I don’t crack the earth when I take a step!” 

“It can’t be that heavy, honestly. Take it off, let me wear it.” Chanyeol laughs, smiling widely at the thought of Kyungsoo’s small frame slipping down a crack in the pavement. He stops himself when he realises that that’s not so funny after all.

“You won’t be able to fit, silly.” Kyungsoo teases, “What with your grossly gangly arms and freakishly long abdomen.”

“Hey, these grossly gangly arms and freakishly long abdomen helped you reach the last packet of ramen last month, remember? If it wasn’t for me, you’d never be able to get the stuff that I hide in the back of the cupboard. You would have starved if I wasn’t here!” Chanyeol scolds, puffing out his chest and making himself look taller.

“You know, pushing out your chest whilst you have those blankets draped on you kind of makes you look like old woman.”

“Shut up and make my hot chocolate.”

\---

After re-boiling the kettle, Kyungsoo seated himself at the wooden table in the center of the kitchen. Shrugging off his jacket, he leaned forward to rest on the table whilst the water bubbled away on the stove. He was just starting to drift off when he was awoken by a shrill “KYUNGSOO” being screeched from behind him. Startled, he knocked his knee on the underside of the table, sending the chocolate powder that was in front of him flying to the floor.

“MY CHOCOLATE,” the voice behind him screeches again. “MY PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE.”

Kyungsoo looks to his right to see a flurry of blankets and limbs flying across the room. The blanket-mound (that looks strangely like Chanyeol) stops and kneels on the ground, face in his palms as he weeps dramatically over the powder.

“Chanyeol, I’m so sorry. I’ll go out and buy some more.” Kyungsoo apologises frantically, pacing over to console his friend. Chanyeol simply slinks down further on to the floor next to the scattered powder on the tiles, pulling the blankets over his head as he forms a cocoon. Kyungsoo hears a slight wince as he suspects Chanyeol’s cheek meets the tiles. “Chanyeol? Do you want me to buy you more?”

Chanyeol muffles a response that Kyungsoo can only take as a “yes”, and he sighs as he rugs himself up with his winter jacket. Before he can put his snow boots on, however, he hears another shrill “KYUNGSOO” coming from the kitchen behind him. Kyungsoo turns around to see Chanyeol sitting upright, pouting, with his blankets still pulled over his head. “You forgot to take the kettle off of the stove.”

Kyungsoo begrudgingly trudges back towards the kitchen, taking the kettle off of the heat, where it had been boiling ferociously. “You know, you could have just taken it off yourself.” Kyungsoo tells his friend, shaking his head as he grins upwards at him.

“Yes, I could, but that would require me getting up off of the floor. And it’s comfy here and it smells like chocolate.” Chanyeol argues, laying back down, wincing once again when his cheek meets cold tile.

Kyungsoo had to agree that it looked pretty comfortable, what with all the blankets piled up around Chanyeol. He squatted down, pushing Chanyeol’s leg with his palm as he tried to get his attention once again. “You’re seriously going to make me go out in a snowstorm and let me freeze my butt off, whilst you lay here in about 300 blankets and stay toasty warm?”

The mound of blankets vibrates and begins to laugh as Chanyeol lifts his arm up, creating a pocket space that is just about Kyungsoo sized. With a grin on his face, Kyungsoo sits down next to Chanyeol and scuffles towards the space when it suddenly disappears, Chanyeol lowering his arm. 

“No way are you getting in here with those soggy socks and huge jacket on. Take them off, or off you head to the shop.” 

Resigning to the fact that he actually had to get colder in order to get warmer, Kyungsoo sheds his socks and jacket, throwing them in the general direction of the living room. Wiggling his now-free (and frozen) toes, Kyungsoo once again shuffles closer to Chanyeol, who raises his arm and creates the pocket of warmth once again. Sliding in next to his friend, Kyungsoo presses himself against Chanyeol’s body as he lowers his arm, sealing in the heat once again. Feeling devious, Kyungsoo presses his cold toes against Chanyeol’s bare shins, earning a scream of “DON’T” before promptly being shed of the warm blankets. Stunned, Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol with wonder as to why he is no longer enveloped in warmth. 

“Do that again and I’m making you walk to the store like that.” Chanyeol stated, gesturing towards Kyungsoo’s lightly clothed form – a simple shirt and jeans were not enough to wane off pneumonia, Kyungsoo deliberated, before nodding and moving back to lay in the warm cocoon. Once again, Chanyeol created a small space for Kyungsoo to fit.

Laying on Chanyeol’s arm for support, Kyungsoo fit his body against Chanyeol’s, head pressed against the taller man’s chest. His steady breathing started to lull Kyungsoo to sleep, when Chanyeol started to shift uncomfortably next to him. 

“What.” Kyungsoo flatlined, obviously not impressed with the wriggling man beside him.

“I’m not comfortable.”

“Obviously.”

“Can you move?”

“No.”

“I want to build a fort.”

The mention of a fort was enough to rouse Kyungsoo out of his half-sleep, jumping to his feet and he reached for Chanyeol’s hand to help him up.

“A fort? Let’s go!”

\---

Twenty-five minutes later, and Kyungsoo was freezing once again. Chanyeol had insisted on dragging his blankets around on his shoulders as he searched for pillows and cushions and even more blankets. Their fort was not yet finished, with Kyungsoo left standing on the kitchen tiles which were starting to remind him of icebergs. With the job of being “lookout”, Kyungsoo was supposed to stand next to the kitchen table to make sure that none of the blankets and towels slipped off of it before Chanyeol could find the stapler. Kyungsoo had argued for most of the twenty-five minutes with Chanyeol about why he shouldn’t staple their bedsheets to the table, before the taller man ran off laughing about how he could easily overpower the smaller. 

Now, nearing the thirty-five minute mark, their fort was complete. Thick outer walls made of bedsheets and old towers encased the comfortable inside, furnished with pillows and couch cushions and even thicker blankets. Kyungsoo exhaled as he lay down over the makeshift bed, being careful not to hit his head on the table as there wasn’t much room. After all, the table was made to seat only four, six at best. Closing his eyes and relishing in the warmth under his back from the cushions, Kyungsoo rolled to his side to create room for his friend who had just attempted to enter the fort without much success. With Chanyeol now squeezed beside him, he shuffled backwards to press his back towards the taller man’s chest. 

“Why am I always the big spoon when we make forts?” Chanyeol whined, tightening his arm around Kyungsoo’s waist nonetheless.

“You’re exaggerating. We’ve only made a fort three times.” Kyungsoo replied, snuggling further under the blanket Chanyeol had pulled over the two of them.

“Well then,” Chanyeol began. “Why am I always the big spoon on the three times we’ve built a fort?”

“Because you’re too tall to be the little spoon.”

“Am not.”

“Am too.”

“Am not.”

“Chanyeol, you’re literally twenty-two centimetres taller than me. You are too big to be the little spoon. It just doesn’t work.”

“But I want to be the little spoon for once.”

Exhausted from arguing, Kyungsoo promptly rolled over, jabbing Chanyeol in the chest with his index finger. “Go on, then. Turn around. You can be the little spoon.”

Smiling with glee, Chanyeol rolled over, accidently taking all the blankets with him. 

“Hey, idiot. I have no blankets over here.” Kyungsoo said as he sidled up next to Chanyeol, squishing his arm underneath as the taller (and heavier) man rearranged the blankets so they covered both of them. Hooking his free arm around Chanyeol’s waist, Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol closer to him, legs slotting together as Chanyeol’s back met with Kyungsoo’s face. 

“Chanyeol, I have a mouthful of your back. This isn’t going to work.”

“This is totally going to work,” Chanyeol sighs sleepily. “You’re like a little koala.”

“I hate you. I’m not a koala.”

“You totally are. Now, get off me. I’m not actually that comfortable. Your gross bony arm is stabbing me in the ribs.”

Laughing, Kyungsoo once again lets go of Chanyeol as his friend turns around, pulling him close to his chest and pressing his face into his soft hair. Before long, both boys are soundly asleep in their fort, and aren’t awoken when their long-forgotten third roommate Jongdae opens the front door. Nor are they awoken when said roommate slips on the (also) long-forgotten chocolate powder spread on the floor. They aren’t even awoken when Jondgae discovers that he has no bedlinen on his bed. Or his cupboards. Or anyone’s cupboards. They do awaken, however, to the familiar screech of “KYUNGSOO” and “CHANYEOL” rattling through their cold, chocolately, ground-floor apartment.


End file.
